


Spoilers

by scoob2222



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie borrows an idea from another time-traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

Prompt: 12 Monkeys, Cole/Cassie, meetings through time

 

It was Cassie’s idea. 

“It’s what the Doctor did when he met River,” she’d said as she started searching through her apartment.

“Doctor Who?” I had asked.

Then she had laughed and said exactly.

She gave me the basic backstory. Time traveler and his time traveling wife kept meeting throughout time, but at all different times in their lives. Sometimes Doctor and River met  
and had not experienced all the same moments.

The way around that was that they both kept books. Every time they met wrote it in their books. They filled in information, and sometimes filled in holes for each other.

“Not that we’re married, obviously,” Cassie had blsuehd when she said that, “but it can be business information. They had that sort of stuff too…with the personal information  
that we won’t have.”

Except over time they did have personal information. They had two journals, one for him and one for her, and despite the plan to keep it business information, he began to jot  
down notes about Cassie in it.

Cassie likes bubble baths.

Cassie likes vanilla cupcakes.

Cassie hums when she reads.

Cassie’s nose gets cold before any other part of her.

He isn’t sure when he started jotting these things down, but he’s embarrassed to realize how many facts he has learned when he is supposed to be focused on saving the world.

Then one day he sees Cassie’s book and realizes she has facts about him.

Cole liked the Big Mac.

Cole did not like sushi.

Cole never sleeps soundly no matter how long he sleeps.

He doesn’t mention it to her. He also doesn’t mention the paragraph she wrote after she thought he died or the tears that were dried over them.

He doesn’t tell Jones about the book. He continues to pretend that Cassie is just a doctor who is helping him stop the plague.

Jones continues to silently judge him.

Moments were they meet with different levels of knowledge, or as they call it “out of time” are always interesting.

One time he ends up completely off course in 2012 and Cassie isn’t even in the same state.

Then there is this moment right here. 

He pops up and immediately knows he must be father ahead in time than he thought because Cassie has different hair.

Then he realizes how far off he is because Cassie kisses him.

Oh Cassie kisses him. It’s not a friendly kiss. She literally jumps across the room at him, and her arms cling to his neck. One foot brushes his thigh as she lands half on top of  
him.

“Cole,” she sighs and then her mouth is on his.

The utter shock of it all leaves him still, and after a few moments was she realizes he isn’t moving.

“Oh my god,” she says, “What date do you think this is?”

“November 2015,” he says, “but I…don’t think that’s right.”

“It’s 2016…April,” she smiles, “this is our first kiss.”

He frowned, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Sorry, I mean it’s not…not time wise, but it is. We’ve kissed in the past, but you haven’t been there yet, so this is our actual first kiss. I’ve been waiting for this.”

“When was our actual first kiss?” he asked, then frowned, “Maybe you shouldn’t tell me.”

“No, I have to because that’s how it happens. It goes in the book, Cole, and then I read it in the book and then…we kiss for the first time. I have to write this in the book.”

He tightens his arms around her waist, “Maybe we can do that later.”

She smiles and he leans in and kisses her for real…for the first time.

“I’ve been waiting so long to do that,” he whispers with his lips still brushing against hers.

“Not much longer,” she promises.

 

Much, much later they write all of the information in their books and she giggles as she wraps her body around his on the couch.

“Did I miss a joke?” he asks, because he usually does.

“It’s just…this is your first time with me. It makes more sense now. The first time we made love, or the first time for me, you seemed like you had done it a thousand times. You  
just knew me so well.”

“So I was worse in bed this time?” he asked.

“No,” she frowned, then shrugged, “I mean just…all that stuff you learn about a person, all the fumbling of a first time, we never had that. Now, we’ve had them. Well I have and soon you will. It’s just, everything about us as a couple is so abnormal.”

“You would know better than me.”

“I mean you’re a time traveler. I fell in love with a time traveler. I never expected anything to be normal, but it’s nice that something is. This moment we had makes me feel like  
we’re every other couple…just for a second.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He knew at that moment that she loved him.

How had that happened? When had it happened? Is this what he had to look forward to? The moment when Cassie would look at him like she was now and he could look at her  
the same way back.

She smiled, “One day you’ll understand what I mean. It was so nice having you here…the you that doesn’t love me yet.”

He smiled, “But you miss the other me. The me I haven’t gotten to yet.”

“Just a little.”

“Well I hope he gets here soon.”

He’s gone soon after that and it’s several days before he sees Cassie again. This time he is right on target and Cassie isn’t his girlfriend…isn’t his love. She isn’t the woman who  
spent hours with her body curled against his just days ago.

This Cassie has a boyfriend and a life and things of him mainly as the person who is helping her save the world.

It’s hard to go back, but he’s the man out of time. He knows the future, and while it might be a short future, it’s also full of warmth and love.

He just needs to wait until he gets there.


End file.
